Eiji Kise
Eiji Kise (鬼瀬鋭二, Kise Eiji) also known as Vigo (ヴィーゴ, Vīgo), was a serial killer who found peace in the fellow fugitive, Grigori test subject #03, whom he accompanied to Miroku Amagi's location which ultimately led to his decision of joining WISE, where he adopted his new name and the title of Star Commander #05. His PSI is called Zone Diver. Appearance Appropriately befitting his perverse perception of the external environment, Vigo's outward appearance is dominated by a distinctly savage quality within his respective facial features, aptly demonstrated by long tussles of orange-tinted hair and sullen eyes, further accentuated by the insertion of three evident lip piercings. Despite possessing a highly muscular build that could only be achieved through extensive regular exercise, he retains a rather lanky and gangling stature due primarily to his disproportionate appendages, with his arms in particular seemingly extending beyond what is typically observed in the majority of people. However, these abnormal aspects are casually concealed under dense layers of clothing that also serve the purpose of preserving his anonymity, comprised of an unembellished hoodie and a pair of dark trousers, both worn under light and lengthy jacket. In order to carry his distinguishing knives/swords, a specialized holster is firmly strapped to either of his legs.Psyren chapter 108, page 6 As the passage of time continues its inevitable progression towards the future, although his defined physical characteristics have remained identical, Vigo's customary clothing has altered drastically to remain relevant for his present status within the WISE. His typical apparel now consists of a contemporary white jumpsuit that is persistently left open, exposing the entirety of his torso as the sleeves suspend downwards and a pair of simple black gloves. These articles are further adorned by the presence of a slender belt, which secures his knives/swords and their respective sheaths to his person.Psyren chapter 113, page 2 Personality Vigo is a severely deranged and psychotic guy with an unstable mind, who thinks that killing people and rearranging their organs is a work of art. Although, even someone so psychotic as Vigo, is shown to be kind, caring and protective when given a chance, as seen when a single question by Marie changed him completely, leading him to protect Marie by placing his life on the line, when Mithra wanted to take Marie's body for herself. History Originally known as Eiji Kise, he was a serial killer, whose bizarre murderous spree resulted in a trail of innumerable statuesque victims and thus attracted a significant quantity of media coverage throughout the entirety of the substantial period that the fatalities actually occurred. Discovering solace in the fellow fugitive, Grigori test subject #03, he accompanied the former governmental assassin to Miroku Amagi's location which ultimately led to his decision of joining WISE, where he adopted his new name, Vigo, and the title of Star Commander #05. Story WISE arc Answering the recent call of Miroku Amagi, stipulated in a prior television appearance due to the exposure he received after a tremendous battle with Grana, two darkened figures proceed to the specified meeting location currently designated by a Sephirot based marker.Psyren chapter 107, page 19 Just moments after the pair arrive at their intended destination, Miroku cordially greets both of the prospective recruits but despite his evident presence within the predetermined position and previous public demonstration, his identity is still questioned by the hooded person in attendance. During this Grana seemingly recognizes the alternative yet equally mysterious individual but before he is allowed to recollect any further, the person in question leaps into an immediate attack. Permitting his subordinate and the assailant, only identifiable by the numerical value "#03", to air their respective grievances, Miruko decides to concentrate upon the other potential initiate. However, when subsequently observing the immediate vicinity, he is unable to perceive any discernable evidence of the targeted individual. In his present seated posture, Miroku fails to notice the silent emergence of two suitably obscured knives from the rocky outcrop to his rear, held by a pair of abnormally extended appendages. Only when the blades are precariously positioned against the victim's vulnerable jugular and with the questioning of his evident hesitation to kill, does the aggressor's head surface from the ground some distance away, remarking that he did have the intention of disposing of his current victim but his "genius instinct" advised him to stop, perplexing the clearly deranged figure as this has never occurred before. Reforming the entirety of his body, the individual announces that his name is Eiji Kise and that he had viewed Miroku's prior confrontation, where he demonstrated an "art" not unsimilar to the intellectual one of his own. Vigo then declares his desires to observe the "ultimate creation" born from the "destruction" of geniuses, stating this as a suitable reason to follow the "handsome" man before him.Psyren chapter 108, pages 5-12 After Vigo makes his acceptance of Miroku's offer, Grana questions #03 about the presence of the other person, to which he replies that Vigo is a recent acquaintance who is currently wanted in relation to a series of bizarre murders. Despite this revelation, the matter isn't pressed any further and the newly formed group proceeds to leave the area in order to introduce themselves to the remaining members of WISE.Psyren chapter 108, page 17 Invasion arc As the 2nd Star Commander, Junas, and the group under his command, Scourge, convene above the structure that conceals Tenju's Root in preparation for their decisive assault, their actions are precluded by the unexpected arrival of Eiji Kise, now assuming the alias of Vigo.Psyren chapter 112, page 19 Concurring with his fellow commander's fervent demands to act as the vanguard in this operation, Junas complies with Vigo's murderous desires under the condition that he maintains contact and reports back the instant he identifies the enemies’ exact position. Receiving the necessary instruction, Vigo replies in the affirmative and eagerly dives into the unyielding ground below, delving into the resultant darkened depths beneath the ruined medical facility through the utilization of his distinctive PSI capability, Zone Diver. Successfully infiltrating the concealed structure, Vigo immediately indulges his basic primal urges by swiftly dispatching the first individual he locates, viciously bisecting the victim’s head away from his torso in a singular merciless motion. Apologetically confronting the fatality's former companions, Vigo informs them of his previous title before violently sweeping his disproportionate arm through three of the guards' chests, to propel a mass of congealed blood and fragmented remains onto the far wall. Remarking that the prior stain is composed of their respective hearts as he approaches the sole survivor, Vigo notes an irregularity in the balance of his skeletal structure and that he shouldn't be concerned, as the "world's #01 artist" will make it into a masterpiece. Finding little assurance in this preceding comment as a grim hand pierces his torso, the victim understandably begins to scream, alerting Marie of his presence. With his atrocious actions halted through the confrontation of such a beautiful form, Vigo reintroduces himself and answers his assailants question regarding his compulsion to take life, by stating that it should just be accepted as his artistic sense is supreme and unlike any other. Communicating his precise destination to Junas, Vigo impetuously charges towards the fine specimen with the intention of dismembering her but Shao's timely intervention, suitably repels him.Psyren chapter 113, pages 2-16 Recovering almost instantaneously as Marie makes her preparations to leave, Vigo informs those in attendance, that he will be seeing her later but this only serves to incite Shao to retort that his prior statement is a moronic sentiment, as there is no possible way that he can observe her considering that he will die here. Evidently more enraged by being perceived as idiotic rather than the implication of his own death, Vigo launches into a flurry of furious swings while brandishing his knives, enlightening the simpleton before him that he is in fact a genius. However, when all these murderous efforts are proven futile, Vigo resorts to concealing himself within the surrounding structure but by attuning to his adversary's insidious yet indecisive thoughts, Shao easily evades the surprise swipe directed towards his neck and counters with an apparently devastating strike. Narrowly avoiding the debilitating blow by subsiding into the ground and subsequently ascertaining his opponent's telepathic capabilities, Vigo becomes so delighted by the prospect of a meaningful kill that he passively succumbs to his own immense insanity, while ranting about the artistic merit of his destructive 'art' form. Extending his abnormal arm completely devoid of any identifiable thought, Vigo manages to directly clutch his foe's vulnerable heart and in spite of receiving a powerful retaliation, he persists with his torturous approach. With the ensuing activation of his Zone Diver: Flick Doll technique, Vigo declares that his adversary's flesh, bones and even his respective organs are now simply his "aesthetic toys".Psyren chapter 114, pages 4-19 Laughing maniacally as his additional appendages desperately attempt to corner and grasp their intended victim, Vigo resolves that he will initially crush the bones of his adversary's limbs into minute pieces but seemingly underestimating Shao's Rise capabilities, the entirety of his innumerable extremities are swiftly bypassed resulting in an assuredly lethal piercing strike to his abdomen. However, Vigo subsequently demonstrates that he was only feigning the incurred injury so as to utilize the minuscule opportunity in order to capture his elusive foe, knowing that his respective abilities would ensure that the prior blow would pass harmlessly through him. Directly grasping the outer portions of his "handsome" victim's skeleton, Vigo begins to compress the brittle articles but his dexterous grip is soon resisted by the infusion of a significant quantity of repellent Burst-Rise energy. Exclaiming that his "work of art" is already complete and that he need only seal the moment at which its life explodes to metamorphose it into his masterpiece, Vigo drags the reluctant participant beneath the suffocating earth. Vigo then utters an ominous countdown as the concrete adheres to his victim’s flesh, with the intention of immortalizing his subject for eternity but suddenly Shao violently erupts from the ground, forcing the cowardly genius to retreat into the presumed safety of the surrounding structure. Regardless of this attempt at concealment, Shao defiantly plunges his palm into the hardened surface and ignoring his emerging foe's fervent pleas for him to wait, snaps Vigo's neck in two.Psyren chapter 115, pages 2-20 He is shown to still be alive because he hid his heart lower than Shao could reach and his neck was reinforced with his surroundings. Battle of Psyren arc Vigo attempts to persuade the captured Marie to stay with him forever, asking her if she was afraid of dying, if so, then why not stay with him forever. Then continues to tell her that there's no need for her to go back to living underground, to which she replies with a no, and that she already has her family and she wants to live together with them and pushes him away. He then asks her, what meaning there is in such useless connections, and then continues to ask her a rhetorical question "Even you will not accept me, will you..", and in the end concludes by saying "I have fallen into dispair.. Come tomorrow, I shall kill you.", and proceeds to leave. But just before he leaves the room, Marie replies by asking him "Don't you have a family? Don't you have anyone you want to protect?", to which he replies "Something like that.. I have none.".Psyren chapter 131, pages 1-2 Then, after sometime as he sees Mithra attack Marie, he retaliates by stabbing Mithra in the back and kicks her away and asks what she was doing with his "materials". Mithra then replies by asking him if he knew the consequences of attacking a member of the Council of Elders, to which he says that he doesn't care and goes on to reveal that just a day before he was stabbed, so he put a Illumina core in himself and has "powered up" and continues attacking but Mithra stops the attacks and retaliates by using Block Destruction. Vigo then immediately tells Marie to get back. Then an unseen battle takes place and in the end it is shown that Mithra emerges victorious, as she is seen saying "You sure are a brave one.. Is this alright with you? You're going to lose your body, you know.", to which he replies "The soul.. is immortal!".Psyren chapter 135, page 1 In the end, she concludes his life by taking out his Illumina core and says she was the one who bestowed the Illumina Technology onto them in the first place and that she can't be defeated.Psyren chapter 135, page 4 Before he dies he tells Marie to get out of there as he can no longer stop Mithra. In his dying moments, when Marie questions him as to why he went so far for her sake and placed her life above his, he replies by saying "It's because.. You are an idiot.. Even though I told you I'd kill you tomorrow...asking if i had a family...whether or not I had anyone to protect.. You're the first idiot to worry about me instead of yourself.. Bye now...Marie..".Psyren chapter 135, pages 6-7 Promised Tears arc PSI Abilities Zone_Diver.png|Zone Diver. Zone Diver Organic.png|Zone Diver: Organic Matter Removal. Zone Diver Intangibility.png|Zone Diver: Intangibility. Flick Doll.png|Zone Diver: Flick Doll. Zone Diver Illumina.png|Zone Diver, after the insertion of an Illumina. Burst Zone Diver (潜航師（ゾーン・ダイバー）, Senkōshi Kugutsu (Zōn Daibā)):''' A Zone-type PSI, seemingly achieved through the minute alteration at the specific frequency at which the molecular structure that comprises the entirety of his respective physical composition vibrates, Vigo's distinctive deviation of PSI allows himself and any objects he maintains direct contact with, to effortlessly phase through the majority of solid materials, without inflicting irreparable damage to either of the articles in question.Psyren chapter 108, pages 8-9 The limitations of this ability extend beyond solely inorganic substances and Vigo takes particular pleasure in utilizing it to conduct the vicious removal of a targeted individual’s organs, while leaving the remainder of the intended victim intact.Psyren chapter 113, pages 7-8 These abnormal capabilities also confer numerous advantageous defensive properties upon their manipulator, by enabling him to effectively become momentarily unassailable if he perceives an attack before it occurs, either by becoming intangible and simply permitting the offending object to harmlessly continue along its current trajectory or by depositing himself within a suitably durable construction.Psyren chapter 113, page 15 However, in actuality Vigo's corporal form does not in fact pass definitively through the relevant items but instead conforms to the dimensions of said object, whereby he can assimilate his body into the immediate surroundings and deposit discrete portions of his entity within the confines of the present terrain. This offers a further higher level of protection as Vigo can displace the correct positioning of his vital components, while reinforcing those that cannot be relocated with a small amount of the presently fused material. Progressing this concept of adhering concrete to flesh during the murderous spree of his youth, Vigo developed his own signature style of preserving his artistic merits, by merging the intended victim to whatever substance he is currently incorporated into.Psyren chapter 115, pages 13-15 After the inclusion of a prominent Illumina to the exposed segment of his torso, Vigo is able to substantially and drastically distort the construction of the material he is presently influencing in order to attack opponents, by warping the dense matter into a solidified wave that he subsequently directs with the intention of literally crushing any opposition.Psyren chapter 131, page 7 * '''Zone Diver: Flick Doll (潜航師・傀儡（ゾーン・ダイバー・フリークドール）, Senkōshi Kugutsu (Zōn Daibā Furīku Dōru)):''' Through the integration of the entirety of his physical entity into the surrounding environment, Vigo is capable of materializing an innumerable quantity of limbs emanating from any of the superficial surfaces within the immediate vicinity, fabricated by an appropriate combination of a minute proportion of his own distinct molecules and the assimilated substance. Each of these individual arms possess similar properties to Vigo's typical appendages with the evident exception of their capability to extend extensively in length. However, more importantly they still retain the faculty to utilize Vigo's respective fundamental ability. As these extremities are primarily exploited in order to grasp and restrain the present foe, the aforementioned attribute increases the efficiency at which these aims can be achieved, as far as greater, vital and secure interior anchors such as the skeletal structure can be seized. During this process Vigo emits no detectable characteristic presence, making it difficult for adversaries to ascertain his exact inhabited destination, significantly reducing their opportunity to initiate a successful counter.Psyren chapter 115, pages 1-15 Rise '''Minor: Contrary to the majority of other Rise users, Vigo rarely utilises this form of PSI to help enhance the integrity of his physical entity, as the fundamental qualities of his Zone Diver, more than adequately fulfill both of these roles, by either allowing attacks to effortlessly pass through his respective form or by reinforcing his structure with a portion of the absorbed material. However, he has demonstrated the ability to evade and withstand some of Shao's powerful strikes without suffering much injury, but only when it was deemed absolutely necessary.Psyren chapter 114, pages 6-8 Trance Mind Block: This technique is more of a distinctive personality trait rather than a pure utilization of this variant of PSI, however, it does function as an effective counter-measure for Vigo if the circumstance arises where he is opposed by an adversary possessing mind-reading capabilities. Due to his innate capacity to passively succumb to his own immense insanity, Vigo is capable of losing 'himself' within his distorted psyche and thus is able to attack completely devoid of any identifiable thought, effectually neutralizing the precognitive advantages of a telepathic opponent. Although highly beneficial in these types of confrontations, the ability remains specialized and as such, serves little purpose elsewhere.Psyren chapter 114, pages 15-18 Quotes * (To Shao) "A pleasure that is never sated. The better the fodder, the better the artistic merit when it's destroyed.. It's been a long time since I last had a meaningful kill. A pleasure that is never sated. Creation, destruction...my 'art' contains them all...!"Psyren chapter 114, pages 12-14 * (To Marie) "It's because.. You are an idiot.. Even though I told you I'd kill you tomorrow...asking if i had a family...whether or not I had anyone to protect.. You're the first idiot to worry about me instead of yourself.. Bye now...Marie.."Psyren chapter 135, page 7 * (To Mithra) "The soul.. is immortal!"Psyren chapter 135, page 1 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Psychicer Category:WISE Category:Star Commander